Talk:Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate
I miss Wroggi... I hope they return Great Wroggi and Great Baggi for MonHun 4U... Armor made from them is my personal Favourite, due Western-style... Bow is bad though, why not make it Light-Bowgun or something? Revolver Bow just doesn't work... (I use Hunter Sniper with it) ' (Lord Arkiloth (talk) 11:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) ' 'Insane trailer' Wow, I just waitched the new trailer and now know why there was an icon of rusted kushy in mh4. If there adding Dundroma Town than that means, Yea loa shan and maybe a new monster. In the trailer Dundroma town got real dark and windy and then everyone was looking up. Maybe, Amatsu is back from mhp3rd! Obviously rusted kushy is now fightable unlike that weird icon that really confused all of us in some way. Wow, they made a monster in place of narga, which I find very awesome becuase I really missed him. It also seems that all weapons have a jump attack such as when the long sword yeilder jumped up when there was no ledge. It seems like the new monster can pin you in mid air, after looking at him toss and scratch hunters in mid air. And last of all it looks like we have a new status element. Yea after getting hit the hunter seemed to take damage when he tried to move and spikes seemed to fall of when he did. Was it just me or was anyone wondering why his scales looked so big? Well yea, he can fling them. Last thing in the first trailer I thought it sounded like a bird, but its foot was to spiky and thick so maybe a bird like wyvern. It looked identicle in the face and tail, but the body was more bulky and spiky than the real one, which made me wonder why it sounds like a bird, has feet like a zygrodactyl bird, but looks like a wyvern. Seems like they got very creative on this one. Something about the look on the guys face made me think, Amatsu or some kinda new wind dragon that must have been strong or danerous, or maybe Shagaru magara, but I don't see why they would do that, unless, its a new fatalis or one of the whites. Oh wait no lol that was the cat that tossed the hunter in the air. Wow, they are strong, and I just realized the new monster is like a bat, and is found in the ancestrial steppe. And wow maybe they added the pole arm or halberd, look at the guy at the far right he has a halberd/poleaxe. Yess!!! :3 Cbachura wrote this on 12:48 pm, July 11, 2014 I don't know if it is supposed to be attached like this :/ "Nintendo Wi-fi Connection" This is no longer a thing, Nintendo WFC was shut down after Gamespy (who ran the servers) was bought out. Nintendo created their own service, Nintendo Network, to replace it. Tahngarthortalk- 21:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Australian Boxart Hey guys, just wanted to drop by and clarify since you still list the Gore Magala box art as being for 'AU', which I'm assuming is Australia. It is NOT the boxart here. We have Seregios. TigrexJeff (talk) 07:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC)